The Lost Adventures Of Abe
by Dark Spyro Herobrine
Summary: Spyro the Dragon later in story no yiff no swearing Adventure/action little bit of violence
1. Chapter 1

The Lost adventures of Abe

"Swimming with a dragonfish is dangerous" says Abe

As he escapes the deadly seas he notices something different about the Land he now walked on. It was overturned and dug he remembered he was the commander of an elite group of soldiers but his team got taken out by a toxic gas,he also remembered that he was shot down in the middle of ww3 but this is not the war ravaged land he thought he would wake up to but a lush green landscape filled with giant reptiles.

They seem to be ignoring him... For now.

When Abe looks around he sees a bunch of dinosaurs grazing at the top of the trees they look down at him then continue an hour of sightseeing he began to feel dizzy and passed out when he awoke he landscape had changed again. This time there were no dinosaurs or people but mythical first creature he saw was an overprotective dragon that saw Abe as a threat to her eggs.

The dragon spreads her wings and puffs out a bit of smoke to make herself seem bigger.

Abe wisely runs past her but not so wisely runs into a Phoenix(lol).

The Phoenix starts to form a giant fireball while Abe stands there in awe then the Phoenix hurls the ball of flames at Abe but he narrowly avoided the blast.

Abe gets up and notices another nest filled with eggs then he hears a voice in his head

"TOUCH MY EGGS AND YOU WILL DIE" boomed the Voice.

Abe instantly realised it was the Phoenix and said

"So these are Your eggs"

"YES" answered the Phoenix

"Don't worry I shall not harm them"replied Abe

"My name is Epos" the Phoenix said a bit calmer

"I am called Abe"came the reply

"I would like to know why you are in the beast realms during nest season if not to poach beast eggs" Said Epos

"To be honest, I don't know how I got here,where here is or

How to go home in my SPECIFIC timeline".

After that Abe jumped onto Epos's back and took off leaving a trail of sparkling fire and Abe hadn't used vines as reins he would've fallen was amazed at how fast Epos could fly. Then Epos broke the sound barrier ''?BOOM?'

"Woooaaaaaahhhhh" exclaimed Abe with a distorted voice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New found friendship

A/N

Ok guys early post im new to this so plz forgive all bad or more random parts :-/ ON WITH THE STORY

-"sorry" Epos apologised

"It's ok' Abe replied hi voice still distorted

"How 'bout we make a camp in that cave" Says Epos

"Great" Abe said with his weird voice.

In the cave

Abe climbs into the cave and to his surprise there were two nests and a camp fire, one nest was a large bird nest the other was a comfy nest with leaves that was more like a bed without a woollen mattress. Epos said

"I made this one for you" as he pointed to the bed-like one

"Thanks Epos" Abe said back. Abe got in and then added

"It's very comfy" After saying this he and Epos fell asleep listening to the raindrops out side the cave

*drip* *splash* *drip* *sploosh* *drip* *splash* ...

When they awoke from their slumber there was a loud rumbling sound while the earth shook. It was a landslide

"Quick Epos fly us out of here!" Abe said quite worried,

"Right I'm on it" said Epos. Epos spread his golden wings and took to the skies before he and Abe got caved in,trapped by the landslide.

As Epos and Abe soared over the sky Abe spotted a village down below and some knights were invading the village.

"We have to help them" Abe exclaimed but Epos was already forming a giant fireball and diving towards the ground.

When Epos flew low enough Abe launched himself off Epos' back and tackled a Knight Abe stood up and smashed his skull. Turned around and gave an almighty kick in another knight's bum. While Epos was flying overhead scorching knights with a stream of fire and absorbing the flames from the buildings.

Abe then pulls out his knives and starts his skin turns obsidian black with a shadowy aura with glowing white eyes that have no pupils Abe lets out a war cry and hacks at the enemy like a demon then he seeks out the commander killing everything that got in his way. As he got ever closer he launched himself in the sky blades glinting in the sunlight and brings his knives in the back of the commanders neck and sliced his head off leaving the troops without order and creating chaos after all the knights had been killed Abe reverted back to his normal form and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Epos picked him up and Abe said "after I go dark I am left without energy all I need now is rest"

After the short rest Abe was sent to see the village elder, Abe and epos were both given gold,food, and safe refuge. Then the elder told them a story a legend if you will about how a great evil arises at the hand o a being called HeroBrine.


End file.
